ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Wildvine
Wildvine is a Florauna(a combination of the words Flora, meaning plants, and Fauna, meaning animals) from the planet Flors Verdance. Ben first transformed into Wildvine during the Ben 10 episode, Camp Fear. Appearance Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four-fingered claws, and venus flytrap-shaped flaps covering its head. It has pods on it's back that are either explosives or gas bombs. He also has one eye in the middle of his face. Abilities Wildvine can grow seeds on its back that contain a whole host of substances(both non-lethal and lethal), partly control surrounding plant life, extend all parts of his body,can grow and retract most of wihis body and can merge with plant life, like a tree, then control its branches and other parts. He is also capable of tunneling underground as shown when fighting the Yenaldooshi. Since Wildvine is a plant based he can also grow defenses on his body like thorns extremely quickly. Wildvine is much more adept at its plant like abilities unlike Swampfire. Apperances *Camp Fear *Tough Luck(selected alien was Fourarms) *Back With a Vengeance(x3) *Midnight Madness *Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures *Under Wraps *The Visitor *Ken 10 *Goodbye and Good Riddance *Benwolf(episode)(selected alien was Stinkfly) Weakness Wildvine is a plant based species as such this form requires water and sunlight to survive. The series hasn't really dealt with this issues as the Omnitrix forcefully times out the transformation after a certain time period. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien He is now brownish-green in color, the teeth on his flytrap are black, and his blue bulbs and eye are green(the lighting in the title sequence may be the cause of this). He now looks more like the wild Floraunas in Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix. Naming and Translations *'Brazilian:' Cipó Selvagem/Wild liana *'Croatian:' Vinjaga/Wild Vine *'Italian:' Vite Elastica/Elastic Vine Video Games Protector Of Earth Wildvine is used to cross gaps and swing through gaps. He would come in good handy for fighting bad guys. A combo to kill who ever is around you. He also has a DNA Force and Dark Heroes skin. Trivia *Kenny transforms into Wildvine during the episode Ken 10. *Wildvine seems less feral than others of his species(mainly because Ben is the one controlling him). *Unfortunately, Wildvine is weak to poisons and, like most plants, needs sunlight and water to thrive. *It was revealed when Myaxx was sampling the Florauna DNA that would be titled Wildvine, Zs'Skayr took over said Florauna and became the Ectonurite sample as well. *He's one of only two aliens in the entire series to have "wild" in the name; Wildmutt being the other. *Floraunas, like Wildvine, are seen guarding Azmuth's lab in Secret of The Omnitrix. *Wildvine must have been unlocked since Ben was around lots of plant life or maybe the plants was the closet thing to Wildvine's DNA.In the original series when ben transforms he says Wildvine's name in the transformation. *During Wildvine's battle with the Mycelium in Camp Fear, he appears brown instead of green, possibly the lighting or the proximity to the mycelium was having an effect on wildvine. Category: Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Aliens